Did My Heart Love Till Now?
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

**Note:** As much as I _love_ the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

_So_, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

**Chapter's Soundtrack:** Vagabond by _Wolfmother_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_**"Here's much to do with hate, but more with love."**_

* * *

"Well, another day, another waste of time around _these_ losers," Helga said to her best friend as they moved forward in the lunch line.

Arnold, who was the one in front of her, rolled his eyes as he paid for his food and went to sit down.

"I happen to think that-

"Yeah, yeah good story, Pheebs," Helga drawled as she handed her money to the lunch lady, "Let's just go sit down and eat our so called '_food_'."

After they set their trays down, Phoebe glanced over to the other side of the cafeteria.

Helga snorted, "Can't stand being this far away from your little _Honey_ _Muffin_, Phoebe?"

The petite teen blushed, "_Oh_, no this is perfectly fine."

"Good, now would you mind grabbing me a milk?"

"Of course not Helga," Phoebe replied as she got up.

"Chocolate, with a bendy straw!" Helga called after her, "And make it snappy!"

"Hurrying!"

After her friend had left, Helga snuck glances across the cafeteria, her gaze settling on blond, wild hair.

_God_ was she ever still a sucker for that boy.

Not that she'd ever **tell** him that. Or anyone _else_ for that matter. Not even Phoebe actually for sure _knew_ just how deep Helga was in when it came to Arnold.

_Oh no_, she'd learned her lesson after that whole neighborhood incident. And luckily, Arnold was too dense for his own good to think too hard about the whole thing. As far as he was concerned, she hated his guts.

Helga had a hard time reminding herself _why_ that was such a good thing sometimes. _Especially_ when the memory of when she kissed him was as fresh to her as if it had happened yesterday.

Teenage hormones were _definitely_ not her friends.

* * *

"Okay class!" Mr. Simmons began excitedly as he finished the lesson for the day, "I have very exciting, _special_ news for you today."

"Oh _please_," Helga muttered.

Their once fourth grade teacher, now senior year English teacher continued with his announcement, "I will be directing this year's Spring School Play!"

A few groans filtered throughout the room as Mr. Simmons pulled down the projector screen. He went over to the projector and flipped it on, "Arnold, would you mind getting the lights for me?"

As the room went darker, the image filled the screen, "The play is: Romeo and Juliet!

"A tale of two star crossed lovers meet, only to end their romance in tragedy-

"But that sounds like a mushy love story!" Stinky remarked.

"_Well_ Stinky, while the main plot of the story does revolve around love, there is plenty of action as well-"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period and the students began filing out.

"_Uh_, okay kids try outs will be today after school! I encourage all of you to try out for a role!"

* * *

"'Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; Riddl-in' confession finds...but riddlin' shrift.'" Stinky drawled.

"Wonderful, Stinky! You'll make a very special Friar Laurence."

"Do I get to do any sword fightin'?" Stinky asked excitedly.

"Well, no I'm afraid not Stinky. Friar Laurence is a very peaceful, loving man of the cloth."

"_Aw_ geeze!"

* * *

"'Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out.'"

"'I am for you!'"

"'Tybalt, Mercutio! The Prince expressly hath forbid this bandying in Verona streets.'"

"Very good, boys!" Mr. Simmons praised as he stood up from his seat, "Curly, you'll make a great Mercutio and Harold, you will be Tybalt! _And_, I believe we've found our Romeo in Eugene!"

"_Gosh_, Mr. Simmons I'm honored to play the role!" Eugene said earnestly.

"I'll have your scripts ready in a few days boys."

* * *

"'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore are thou Romeo?'" Lila read off.

"'Deny thy father and refuse thy name,'" Sheena recited.

"'Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love...'" Phoebe spoke evenly.

"'Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.'" Rhonda finished passionately.

"_Oh_, Rhonda that was beautiful! You will make a marvelous Juliet, with Sheena, Phoebe and Lila as our first, second and third understudies. Well done, ladies."

* * *

"Mr. Simmons, Mr. Simmons!" Sid came running in, not long after he had been awarded the role of Paris.

"What? What is it, Sid?"

"Eugene...Eugene just got into an accident!"

"Oh my goodness!" Simmons jolted up, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Oh, he'll be okay," Sid replied almost casually, "He's just in a body cast."

Mr. Simmons visibly paled.

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Arnold! Arnold, I'm so glad I found you."

"Oh, hey Mr. Simmons. How are the try outs going?" Arnold asked as he shut his locker.

"_Well_, Arnold that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? What for?"

"I need you to play Romeo," Simmons said outright.

Arnold faltered, "_What?_ Mr. Simmons why...I'm sure there is someone else more qualified than me."

"No, Arnold you don't understand. No one will play the part, you're my last hope," Simmons admitted.

"Wait," Arnold paused, "_So_, let me get this straight. **I'm** your last resort?"

Mr. Simmons shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, well that doesn't matter so much right now."

"Right," Arnold deadpanned, "Look, Mr. Simmons I-

"Please Arnold. _Please_, I...I am _begging_ you. Please," Mr. Simmons begged desperately, " Please. Please, Arnold."

The blond cringed and sighed, "...Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh, _thank you_ Arnold! Thank you! Rehearsals start today after school!"

* * *

"_So_, did you hear who was playing Romeo?" Rhonda started as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"No, who?" Sheena asked.

"_Arnold Shortman._"

"Gosh, I'm oh so surprised he decided to take the role," Lila commented.

"I think he'll do great as Romeo," Phoebe spoke.

"Well, **I** certainly won't complain. If his ex-girlfriend Savannah Burke is to be believed, he's _quite_ the kisser. A girl could do worse," Rhonda remarked as the girls left the bathroom.

Unbeknownst to them, Helga G. Pataki had been in one of the stalls and had heard everything.

"**Wait**, _Arnold_ is playing Romeo? And there are _kissing_ scenes? As in, **multiple** kisses? Oh. My. _God_, I've **got** to get that part!"

* * *

"Mr. Simmons!"

"Oh, hello Helga. What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to audition for the part of Juliet," Helga huffed out, hoping to do this quickly before everyone started filing in for rehearsal.

"Well, _gosh_ Helga, while I'm surprised and happy at your interest in the play...unfortunately we already have the part of Juliet filled. However, I can have you as the fourth understudy."

"So, what as that mean?"

"It means that if for any reason none of the girls can perform the role, you would receive the role."

"Sounds great, Simmons!"

"Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up, as it's highly unlikely all _four_ girls will drop out of the play."

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Simmons. I understand," Helga replied sweetly.

"Is...there something else you'd like to be involved with for the play then?"

Helga grinned mischievously, "Do you have a head costumer, yet?"

* * *

I know right now it doesn't seem so different from the episode, but I **promise** the next chapter will be. I hope some of my faithful readers will give this a chance, and that any new readers will at least give the second chapter a read before deciding if this is their thing or not.

Looking forward to hearing from you guys! I'm excited to start this new story, and hope you are excited to read it.

_LTWF247_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

**Note:** As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

**_Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:_** Vagabond by _Wolfmother_

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** Highway to Hell by _AC/DC_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_**"O then I see Queen Mab hath been with you."**_

* * *

**First Rehearsal.**

The students had been collecting their scripts or had been assigned their tasks, when Simmons called for Arnold and Rhonda on stage. The two made their way towards center stage with their scripts, awaiting their instructions.

"Alright, now before we really proceed with anything else," Mr. Simmons began, "I want to find out how the chemistry between our two leads are." Arnold and Rhonda glanced at each other before looking back at their teacher curiously, "Arnold, Rhonda: I'd like for you to just run through the first dialogue you two have together...kisses and all."

Arnold's eyes widened, "_Uh_...is this going to be all the time, Mr. Simmons?"

"No, no Arnold just this first take. Just to get an idea of how much _natural_ _chemistry_ you two have.

Arnold, looking noticeably uncomfortable, flipped through the pages of his script to find the correct dialogue, while Rhonda looked more than alright with the situation.

The blond looked at the raven-haired beauty with slight unease before clearing his throat and read the lines in a broken, stumbling beat. Confident, Rhonda read off her lines and when the scripted kiss approached, the two met their lips briefly.

It was clear that there was _indeed_ some good chemistry between the two, and Mr. Simmons clapped in praise, "Very good you two! That will do just perfectly! Now, I want to make sure you each know what's expected of you for this play..."

Helga, watching from off stage, balled her fists as she growled.

As the rehearsal went on, Arnold managed to have some down time and went to find a seat. When he found Helga out in one of the rows, he was surprised and made his way over to her.

"Hey Helga, are you in the play?"

She snorted, "No, I just like wasting my time watching you _dweebs_ attempt Iambic Pentameter."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "_Right_. I guess I just didn't expect you to be involved in something like this, that's all."

"Yeah, well this shit looks good when you apply for scholarships, and I need all the help I can get."

"What role are you playing?"

"_No one_, I'm just...helping with the props and costumes and crap like that," Helga sneered up at him, "**Now**, are you through _bugging_ me, Football Head?"

The young man sighed in aggravation before walking off.

* * *

Arnold arrived home feeling exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

His father wandered down the stairs when he heard him come in, "Hey, son. What's got you home so late? Detention?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at the teasing remark, "_No_, dad. I had rehearsals."

"Oh," Miles paused to rub his chin thoughtfully, "I didn't realize you had any interest in acting."

"I don't," Arnold replied as he made his way into the kitchen for a glass of milk, "I got..._guilted_ into doing it."

"I _see_. So, what part do you play?"

"Romeo."

Miles gave a low whistle, "That's..._great_, Arnold."

The teen shot his dad a slanted look, "Yeah _right_."

"Who plays Juliet?"

Wiping his mouth, Arnold replied, "Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd."

"How do you feel about that?"

Arnold shrugged, "I guess it could be worse. It's just...Mr. Simmons had us kiss today, and it was really..._weird_. There's like, four scripted kisses and he was saying we'll probably add a few more...and then there's this whole 'Morning After' scene and it's just...it's really uncomfortable."

"My son...not interested in kissing a pretty girl multiple times," Miles spoke, "You know, most fathers would be a little _worried_ at the lack of interest but...then again, most father's don't have _you_ for a son."

"Real funny, dad," Arnold shot back lightly. He leaned against the counter and sighed, "It's not a lack of interest, it's just...it's _weird_."

"Well, I wish I could help you out son, but I'm no better at giving advice then _my_ dad."

* * *

After the second rehearsal, Helga headed over to Rhonda's with a garment bag. She smirked to herself as she knocked on the door. She had spent all night putting the..._dress_ together, and couldn't **wait** to show Rhonda.

The door opened and the butler showed her up to Rhonda's obnoxiously large room, "Why, _Helga!_ What can I **possibly** owe the pleasure of your company to?"

"Save it, _Princess_," Helga snapped before continuing on in a more casual tone, "I'm just here for your dress fitting."

"_Oh!_ Already? How _fabulous_, let me see!"

Turning her head to hide the devious smirk, Helga zipped the bag down and revealed the gown.

Rhonda gave a horrified gasp, "What. On earth. Is _**that** _supposed to be?"

"_Why_, it's your dress."

Rhonda waved her hand at it, "No, no, no, no. There is no _way_ I'm wearing that pathetic excuse for a frock in front of people," she crossed her arms as she turned her nose up at it.

"But this is Juliet's costume," Helga started, "and if you're going to play Juliet, you _have_ to wear it."

Still refusing to look at the so called costume, Rhonda stated, "_That's_ where you're wrong, Helga. I'm just going to have to tell Mr. Simmons that Juliet's costume has to be entirely redesigned from scratch."

Helga cringed, "_Ooh_, gee Rhonda...Mr. Simmons designed this dress himself. If you told him you didn't like it, it would just _crush_ him."

Rhonda faltered a moment before turning away completely, "Well...I simply **cannot** wear that dress in public. It's. Hideous."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to tell Mr. Simmons that you **hate** the dress that he _loves_ and _slaved_ over for **weeks**," Helga said with disappointment before continuing in a thoughtful tone, "Either that, or, well _gee_..."

When Helga didn't immediately go on, Rhonda turned to her desperately, "_What_, Helga?"

"Drop out of the play?" Helga innocently offered.

* * *

Hope this is interesting some of you guys! The next chapter should be up in a day or two.

_LTWF247_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

**Note:** As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

Previous Chapter's Soundtrack: Highway to Hell by _AC/DC_

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** Local God by _Everclear_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_**"For never was a story of more woe..."**_

* * *

**The Next Day at Rehearsal.**

"So anyway, I'm _really_ sorry Mr. Simmons, but I'm going to have to back out of playing Juliet based on...religious grounds."

The teacher frowned, "_Oh_, well alright Rhonda. I'm sorry to hear that, but if you're sure...?"

Helga held up the dress from the wing, acting as though she were inspecting it, before waving over at Rhonda.

Rhonda looked from the dress to Mr. Simmons with a serious face, "I'm sure."

When she walked away, Mr. Simmons sighed and turned to where Sheena was painting part of the backdrop, "Sheena, can I see you for a moment?"

* * *

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Mr. Simmons called out. When everyone had stopped what they were doing, he cleared his throat, "We now have a _new_ Juliet, played by Sheena."

After a moment of awkward silence, the cast clapped their support of the new development. Simmons gave instructions for everyone, before calling Arnold over.

"Yes, Mr. Simmons?"

"I'd like for you and Sheena to run through the first meeting scene."

Arnold cringed a little, "Oh, _uh_ just to run through the dialogue?"

"Let's run it through with the scripted kisses to see how things look, alright?"

Arnold inwardly sighed as he started to read from the script.

Helga watched from stage left with a scowl, and whispered to herself, "Are you _kidding_ me, here?"

When the time to kiss had approached, the two leaned forward to touch lips for only a moment, before pulling back. Arnold, and most of the cast, shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh _man_, was that painfully awkward," Helga muttered, though happy that there was nothing between the two.

"_Uh_," Mr. Simmons began a bit stiffly, "That was...we'll just try and work on that." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Alright, now everyone: I'd like for you all to dive a little deeper into the meaning of this _special_ play. I have a jar of analytical questions, and I'd like for you and your partner to discuss the one that you pick. Now then, Harold, your partner is..."

* * *

"_Figures_ I'd get stuck with **you**, _Arnoldo_."

"Look," Arnold sat down on the edge of the stage and glanced up at her a little crossly, "Let's just get this assignment over with, alright?"

"_Whatever_," Helga muttered as she sat down beside him.

Arnold resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked down at the scrap of paper, "Okay, _'Who do you feel is most responsible for the widespread and tragic repercussions of the play?'_"

"Oh _man_," Helga mumbled under her breath.

Arnold ignored it, as he'd grown so accustomed to her mannerisms over the years, and pondered over the question for a few minutes.

Helga, bored from waiting, grumbled, "_Hey_, you taking a nap or what, Football Head?"

"I'm just thinking about my answer," Arnold replied, "I'm not really that great at this sort of thing. I guess...well, the _easy_ answer would be to say Romeo. But, really I think it's a pretty valid argument," he turned towards her a bit, "I'd say it's Romeo, because if he hadn't been **so** eager to be with Juliet _so_ quickly...all of this could have been avoided. I mean, the fact is, is that they **are** just teenagers. _Sure_, maybe their parents would have them get married that young in those days, but...that doesn't mean teens at that age are mature enough to make those decisions for _themselves_, you know? I mean, Juliet is only fourteen right? Of _course_ she's going to go along with Romeo and do whatever he asks of her; he says he **loves** her. I think Romeo should have just been...I don't know, more patient and bided his time. Or just had them full on elope even. Then, maybe all those lives wouldn't be ruined. But then again, I get so frustrated reading these lines sometimes at how..._irresponsible_ I think he's being, so I guess I'm pretty biased anyway."

"_Hey_, you know...that wasn't half bad for someone as _dense_ as **you**," Helga said a bit teasingly.

Arnold laughed a little, "_Gee_, thanks Helga. So, who would _you_ say is to blame?"

"_Oh_, I figured I could blame just about **anyone**, but I decided to settle on the friar."

"Really?" Arnold asked, intrigued, "Why's that?"

Helga scoffed, "_Please_. This guy had **no** business marrying two kids without the parents consent. I mean, this guy is supposed to be a holy man...and it even says in the Bible 'Honor thy Father and Mother', and he helps marry these teens behind the parents backs. Not too mention he overdid his plan in getting them back together. I mean, why not just help Juliet escape _with_ Romeo, and yeah like you said, just have them elope? Yet, even then...he's _helping_ Romeo even though the guy committed _murder!_ Also, he should've thought about the possibility that Romeo **could** find out about Juliet's death before a letter would reach him. He shouldn't have given her that _stupid_ vial in the first place. He went _way_ off the grid, in my opinion and should've been a voice of reason to those horny teens instead of let them convince **him**, a grown ass man, to do what _they_ want."

Arnold blinked, "Wow, Helga. I never would've thought about it all like that. You're...you're pretty insightful, you know that?"

Helga blushed a little, and turned her face away to hide it, "_Yeah_, well...it's not like it's _news_ to anyone that I'm _pretty_ amazing, Hair Boy."

Arnold cast her a half-lidded look and smirked, "Right, who could ever forget _that?_"

She turned and offered him the briefest of smiles before she cleared her throat, "Right, well...glad we got this over with. See ya around, _Football Head._"

She got up hastily and hurried off, with Arnold looking after her a little curiously, "Yeah..."

A moment later, Arnold saw Gerald approach him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey man," Gerald hopped up on the stage beside him.

"Hey, Gerald. How did your partner assignment go?"

The dark skinned teen snorted, "Harold's answer to,_ 'Do you think there was a more efficient way to informing Romeo of the Friar's plan?'_ was: He should've used the _express_ donkey."

Arnold muffled his laugh, "Yeah, no that _definitely_ would've done the trick."

"_Mm-hmm_," Gerald hummed with no amusement. He raised a brow towards his friend, "How painful was _your_ assignment with Pataki?"

Arnold shifted a little awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It wasn't really _that_ bad. We had a pretty good conversation...she's actually _really_ insightful."

"...Are we talking about the _same_ person here?" Gerald asked skeptically.

Arnold cleared his throat, "Look, it's _not_ that big of a deal. How's...how's the lighting and sound effects going?"

Letting the change of subject slide, Gerald shrugged, "Not as easy as I thought it was going to be, but all in all it's pretty fun." Gerald jokingly elbowed Arnold, "I _definitely_ prefer it to risking my neck climbing up to that balcony they're constructing."

Arnold gave him a slanted look, "You know, it's _not_ like I volunteered for this. And I'm not climbing up _anything_ until Harold has tested it out," Arnold gestured toward the large teen, who was currently rigging Curly to a sandbag.

"Probably be more willing to if _Rhonda_ was still playing Juliet," Gerald remarked.

The blond rolled his eyes, "If I was willing to scale walls for every pretty girl I met, I'd be _dead_ by now."

"_Touche_," Gerald nodded, "though, I must say...watching you and Sheena today was painful man."

"Try being _me_," Arnold sighed, "I mean, it's not like I can _force_ myself to feel a certain way. At least with Rhonda there was..._something_, you know? What good is Romeo and Juliet if the two leads have absolutely **no** chemistry?"

"Well, who knows? Maybe _something_ will build up between you two. After all, what does a couple chaste kisses mean anyway, right?" Gerald spoke reassuringly.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "So now _you're_ the one looking on the brightside?"

Gerald smirked, "Well _somebody_ has to...and it _obviously_ ain't gonna be **you!**"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

_**Note:**_ As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

_Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:_ Local God by _Everclear_

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** Rip Her to Shreds by _Boomkat_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_**"O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"**_

* * *

After her abrupt desertion of Arnold, Helga went in search of Sheena. She finally found the current Juliet in the girls dressing room, talking to wheelchair-bound Eugene. After rolling the ginger jinx out, Helga turned towards the tall teen.

"I just wanted to _personally_ congratulate you on the big role," Helga said with mock sincerity.

"Why, thank you Helga!" Sheena replied graciously, before going on, "I'm not quite sure it's sunk in yet, though. I can't _believe_ I'm **actually** going to play Juliet!"

"Yeah! Juliet is a great part...don't you think?" Helga inquired a little sneakily.

Oblivious to the blonde's tone, Sheena answered, "Well, that's what I hear. I haven't **actually** gotten through the whole play yet."

"_Well_, let me tell ya: it's a humdinger!" Helga shot the willow thin teen an almost sinister look, "_**Especially** _all the violent parts!"

"...Violent parts?" Sheena repeated with a little uncertainty.

"Are you _kiddin'?_" Helga asked incredulously, and then went on excitedly, "Romeo and Juliet is **loaded** with violence! Real blood and guts and stuff. Sword fights, rotting corpses-

"I...I've always been against violence," Sheena voice wavered, "Just the sight of blood makes me queasy."

Feigning surprise, Helga replied, "You're _kidding_, right?" When Sheena shook her head cautiously, Helga went for the K.O., "Well, you know about the ending, right? She's in a crypt, you know, a _mausoleum_, full of dead rotting corpses...and _**bats!**_" Helga inched towards Sheena as she continued on, "And then, she takes this big, sharp, _rusty_ dagger...and she holds it up high over her head and...then-!" She mimes stabbing herself and drops to the flow with mock agony. After a moment, she looks up at Sheena with a devious smile, "_Oh_, it's great! Real bloody, violent stuff. Not to mention, I've heard what Parker is working on for some _gruesome_ special effects. He's rigging this prop dagger with a fake blood capsule, so it will actually look like Juliet is _bleeding_. Great stuff, _huh?_"

Looking a little pale, Sheena replied shakily, "_Um_, you know Helga I'm not sure I'm the right girl for Juliet."

Helga asked with false sympathy, "_Gee_ Sheena, really?"

"I'll tell Mr. Simmons tomorrow and Phoebe can play the part. I really wanted to work on costumes anyway!"

"_Perfect_. You can start with this, it needs a lot of work," Helga shoved the ugly Juliet costume into Sheena's arms, "And, you can just go ahead and take the position of Head Costumer. It's _obviously_ not my thing."

"Gosh, thanks Helga! Although, I'm _sure_ I could use your help for some little things."

"_Uh-huh_, sure thing," Helga waved a dismissive hand before exiting the room and chuckling quietly to herself.

Two down, and two to go.

* * *

**The next day, at rehearsal.**

With Phoebe announced as the new Juliet, Mr. Simmons called out for Arnold once again.

"Mr. Simmons, is this _really_ necessary?" Arnold asked with a cringe. The idea of kissing his _best friend's girlfriend_, while said best friend was _watching_, was **beyond** awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'm _sorry_ Arnold, but it's important to see where the chemistry is at between the lead roles."

As Arnold sighed, a voice from the back of the auditorium rang out, "There _**better**_ not be any chemistry between you two!"

Gerald's joking shout caused a ripple of laughter throughout the cast, and with Arnold and Phoebe now feeling less tense about the ordeal, went through the scene.

Helga, the only one **not** laughing, watched with gritted teeth as her best friend kissed her longtime love. Even though it was clear that the only thing between the two leads was purely _platonic_, Helga still couldn't help the curling of her fists. Biting the inside of her cheeks, she mentally shook herself out of it, '_Calm down, it's not like Phoebe's doing this on _purpose!_ Maybe if you grew some **balls** and actually **told** your best friend that you still had feelings for the Football Head, she wouldn't even still be in the running for Juliet!_'

Though, Helga knew her pride was too great that she'd never tell Phoebe, or anyone _else_ for that matter, about her feelings for Arnold.

Also, Helga was certain she knew **exactly** how to get Phoebe out of the picture, with no risk to her secret at all.

* * *

**Next Rehearsal.**

Helga was returning the measurements for Lady Capulet and the Nurse to Sheena, since she _had_ agreed to still help out. It was simple enough so far, and better than doing any **actual** work, which left her ample time to pour over the script.

"Here ya go, Boss. Who is up next?" Helga asked as she handed over the paper.

"_Oh_, well Arnold is actually free right now I think and I _really_ need his measurements."

"_Ar-Arnold?_" Helga sputtered.

Sheena frowned as she held out the piece of paper with the requirements, "Is there a problem, Helga?"

Snapping out of it, Helga snorted and snatched the paper, "Of _course_ not. I'll be right back with the number's."

She walked off in search of the blond lead, and found him off to the side of the stage, reading his script.

With her game face on, she approached him, "Hey _Football Head_, come 'ere! I need to get your measurements for Sheena."

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes, Arnold got up and followed Helga backstage.

Helga noticed there were a couple extra measurements written down, but figured a guy's measurements wasn't _that_ much different from a girl's. She did her best to remain cool and calm as she instructed Arnold to hold his arms out, and take various measurements of his arms, chest, neck and torso. When she reached the unfamiliar requirement, she paused.

'_Inseam?_' Helga thought, and gave Arnold a quick once over before looking back at the paper. It was following the entry for Arnold's arm length, and she connected the dots, "Sorry, raise your arms out again."

Arnold looked briefly confused, but complied so he could get this over with and get back to looking over his script. When Helga ran the tape measure down the length of his inner arm, Arnold asked in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting your inseam," Helga shot.

Arnold dropped his arms and gave her a look that clearly stated he thought she was ridiculous, "The inseam is for **pants**, _Helga_." When all she did was blink at him in surprise, Arnold rolled his eyes before gesturing with his hands and speaking slowly, "You measure the _outside_ length of the leg...and then you measure the **inside** of the leg. The _inseam_ is where you sew the pant leg _together_. So, it's the _seam_ of the pants on the **inside** of the leg. _That's_ why it's called an _inseam_-

"Okay, _okay_ I think I **got it**, _Hair Boy_," Helga swatted his hands away and kneeled down, hoping to hide the fierce blush on her cheeks. She ran the tape measure up the outside of his leg and marked the number on the paper before adjusting her position. Scowling she looked up at Arnold, who was wearing an annoyed look on his face and had his arms crossed over his chest, "Hey, _Romeo_, mind widening your stance a little bit so I can get your stupid _inseam?_"

Not bothering to reply, he complied and shifted his gaze to see what was going on on stage. However a moment later..."_Whoa_, **hey!**" Arnold jolted and jumped back a step and stared down at the blonde incredulously, "_**Helga!**_"

She stared up at him in shock and complete mortification, "_Oh my God_, I'm...I'm _so_ **sorry**, I didn't mean to do-I mean, your...its, it was just-" Helga sputtered and then she was suddenly struck with a most inappropriate attack of the _giggles_. She had just unintentionally felt up Arnold's crotch, and she couldn't stop her embarrassed giggling.

Arnold, completely irritated, flustered and _**beyond** _embarrassed at the unexpected contact (and the **stupid** natural reaction, _thankfully_ overruled by the embarrassment factor) heaved an angry sigh before storming off.

* * *

After rehearsal that day, Helga just wanted to focus on _anything_ but her unintentional intimate contact with Arnold's...hardware.

It was one of the _rare_ times contact with him was **not** planned, and Helga had to use every bit of her willpower to keep from _literally_ fanning herself.

All she had _tried_ to do was measure him for his **pants**, and in her embarrassment over not knowing what an _inseam_ was, she **totally** spaced out and didn't think about where her hands were.

Mentally shaking herself of the mortifying moment, she closed the door of Phoebe's room behind her and watched her petite friend lean forward on the back of a chair, "Thanks for coming over to help me with my lines, Helga. I _still_ can't believe I'm going to be playing Juliet!"

"_Yeah_, me either," Helga replied as though she wasn't that interested. She casually continued, "Talk about _pressure_...you must be **really** nervous."

The raven haired teen shook her head, "No, not at all. I'm confident that I can learn all my lines and perform them successfully."

Helga looked at her friend with falsely veiled concern, "_Oh_, well **sure** Phoebe, but I mean there's so many _lines!_ I mean, what if you forgot one?" When she noticed Phoebe's worried frown, she went on, "_Or_, what if you just completely blank out with all those people watching you? You'd be _humiliated!_ And they'd all **laugh** at you, and you'd be letting down Mr. Simmons and all us kids who worked _so_ **hard** on the show."

"I...I hadn't considered that," Phoebe commented, unsure.

"What if-" Helga hopped up on the small table dramatically, "you're suddenly _struck_ with an attack of stage fright? And you just **freeze** out there, under all those _hot_ lights? And you can't see anything, and everything starts spinning...and your glasses fall off! And..."

* * *

Helga left Phoebe's house not long after she had successfully convinced Phoebe to drop out of the role. Now with only _Lila_ left to knock out of the running, Helga would be kissing Arnold in no time.

_Speaking_ of the teen who had her heart and didn't even know it...

Helga found herself in front of the boarding house door, wringing her hands. As much as she _didn't_ want to do this, she figured she wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and he wouldn't stop being annoyed with her until she apologized.

After taking a deep breath, Helga knocked on the door. A few moments of waiting had passed before she heard the door open. A flurry of random animals ran out, and she had to jump out of the way to avoid being bowled over. With the door opened fully, Arnold stood in the doorway and saw Helga.

Offering her an annoyed, slanted look, Arnold asked, "What are you doing here, Helga?"

Looking sheepish, Helga averted her eyes, "I...just wanted to come and apologize. For what happened earlier."

Arnold's body language shifted to slightly uncomfortable, "Okay..."

"Look, I didn't _mean_ to. It was an **accident!**" Helga blurted out.

The blond young man shifted as he pushed the door open wider, and sighed, "I _know_, Helga."

"And it's just..._sometimes_, when I get really embarrassed I..." Helga rubbed her upper arm nervously, "I get the giggles." When Arnold merely raised a brow at her, she sighed and went on, "I can't help it, and so...I just didn't want you think I was giggling at _you_. Even **I'm** not _that_ mean."

Clearing his throat as a faint blush tinged his cheeks, Arnold replied, "_Oh_, well good to know."

Instead of letting it end there, Helga's mouth couldn't seem to stop, "I just didn't want you thinking I was laughing at _you_, I was just embarrassed. Not **for** you," Helga quickly amended, "I mean, _nothing_ like **that!** Oh no, you should be very proud. You don't have _anything_ to worry about with that."

Arnold's head whipped around, and he looked at her with wide eyes, "_What?_"

As the words replayed in her head, Helga's face flushed brightly, "I mean-! _No_, I didn't mean **that**...what I meant was, well not that you're...it's not like **I** know anything about _that_ sort of thing. Not to...but it wasn't, because well-_Ha_, I'm **sure** it's _perfectly_...I mean, **obviously** there was _something_ there when I-

"_Oh my God, stop talking_," Arnold said as his deeply red face avoided looking at her.

"Right!" Helga said in a high pitched voice, "Well, I came here to apologize...and I did, so now I'm just...I'm gonna go."

"Good idea," Arnold replied, feeling as embarrassed as Helga probably did. With a final awkward wave, Helga quickly walked down the steps and down the street as Arnold closed the door. Leaning against it, he blinked a couple of times as the last, strange few minutes played through his head. "_Huh_, Helga G. Pataki thinks I have nice package..." he frowned to himself, "_Now_, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

_**Note:**_ As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

_Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:_ Rip Her to Shreds by _Boomkat_

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** Lonely Day by _Phantom Planet_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_**"My only love sprung from my only hate."**_

* * *

**The next day, at rehearsal.**

Mr. Simmons cleared his throat before addressing the cast, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make: As of today, we have another..._new_ Juliet. Lila will assay the role, since Phoebe has decided that she would rather be our stage manager."

Lila turned towards the cast, "Thank you _ever_ so much."

Helga was lurking behind Arnold and Gerald, smirking to herself, when she overheard Arnold's voice.

"I thought _Hamlet_ was supposed to be the Shakespearean play that was cursed," Arnold commented to Gerald.

The African-American teen snorted, "**Maybe** it ain't the _play_. After all, what's the _one_ thing all the previous Juliets share in common?"

Arnold shrugged, "I don't know, what?"

"They were playing the role opposite of _you_. Maybe **you're** the problem," Gerald snickered, even as Arnold shoved him.

As Mr. Simmons called Arnold over to have them run through that **stupid** meeting scene with _Lila_, Helga muttered to herself, "_Okay_, you need to slow it down Helga Ol' Girl, or else someone might figure it out." She peeked out from behind the curtain and watched the two voice their lines, and scowled, "_Even_ if it means letting Little Miss **Perfect** play the role for a while. I'm _so_ **close**, I **can't** go screwing it up _now!_" When the sound of heaving breathing came from behind her, Helga blinked in surprise before gritting her teeth and throwing her fist up, knocking Brainy right in the face. As she heard him sink to the floor, Helga sighed in irritation before walking away to get a better view of the scene.

"'Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake.'" Lila sweetly recited.

"'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.'"

Arnold had bent down to meet Lila's lips, and as the two held for a moment, Helga cringed.

She was _sick_ of all these girls kissing Arnold!

_Luckily_, like the previous two Juliets, there was absolutely _zero_ chemistry.

Mr. Simmons made a noise of discontent before plastering on a fake smile, "Okay..._well_, we'll figure it all out. We've still got time! Now then, Arnold let's have you and Stinky run through a couple scenes..."

* * *

Over the next few days, rehearsals went on relatively without a hitch. Helga had taken on the project of dealing with the music aspect of the play, and was able to stay busy as Arnold and _Lila_ attempted to play romantic opposites.

_Arnold_, however, was feeling **completely** drained. He had **no** idea how _exhausting_ it was to pretend to feel the sort of passionate love the role of Romeo called for.

_Sure_, Lila was nice and pretty and he had had a crush on her once back in the fourth grade, but there simply just wasn't _anything_ between them.

He'd spent the last few nights agonizing over the script, _trying_ to understand and connect somehow with the the words he was meant to recite convincingly in front of hundreds of people.

They were already almost through their second week of rehearsals, and _nothing_ has helped him connect with his character.

When he was younger, he was always falling for the next pretty girl. But now, it wasn't something he came across all that often. His relationship with Savannah, while a great one, had been a gradual thing. They had been friends first.

He couldn't _fathom_ the sort of feelings Romeo had for Juliet in the amount of time they happened. Love at first sight? Arnold wasn't exactly sure he believed that was _possible_.

'Maybe **that's** the problem,' Arnold thought to himself as he sat off on the side of the stage, looking over his lines for the next scene.

He and Lila would be going over the Morning After scene, and Arnold felt his stomach tie up in uncomfortable knots.

When Simmons called him over, the two started the scene. For the moment, the prop bed was only the frame, but Mr. Simmons had informed them by next week it would be completed and they would incorporate it appropriately into the scene.

Arnold was, to say the least, skeptical of how a bed could be used appropriately for a high school play, but of course said nothing.

At one point, Lila had to wrap her arms around him from behind, and Arnold couldn't help but tense up. It was so noticeable, Mr. Simmons spoke up.

"Arnold, try not to seem so..._uncomfortable_. Look a little relaxed; Romeo must **enjoy** this brief moment before he has to leave."

Arnold sighed, "Right, Mr. Simmons. I'll try."

After a few more attempts and little progress, Simmons simply let them move on. They had reached the part where at least one kiss would happen, though they had trouble figuring out their marks on how to go about it, since the chemistry was _so_...nonexistent.

"'Farewell.'" Arnold recited, with his script held at his side, "'I will omit no opportunity that may...', _Uh-_'convey my greetings, love, to thee.'"

"'O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?'"

"'I doubt it not...' _Um-_" Arnold glanced down at his script again, when Simmons sighed.

"Alright, that's...Arnold, how about you take a break and look over your lines while we jump to the next scene, okay?" Mr. Simmons said wearily.

Arnold hopped down from the stage and went to sit way in the back, so he could attempt to concentrate. After a couple minutes though, he found himself feeling completely frustrated and fed up.

"_Whoa_, careful there _Romeo_. You might burn holes through the script if you keep **glaring** at it like that," Helga remarked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Arnold looked up at her for a moment before dropping his head down with a sigh, "I'm even _more_ sure that I'm not cut out for this than I was when Mr. Simmons first begged me to do it."

"_Well_...I wouldn't expect an Oscar nomination or anything," Helga quipped lightly before plopping down in the seat beside him.

"Tell me something Helga," Arnold glanced up at her lounging form, "is it as painful watching me up there as I think it is? Because it's painful for me doing it."

Helga winced a little, "I mean..."

The young man sighed heavily, "I don't see _how_ this is going to work. Not only am I not an actor...but, I don't even **buy** what my character is selling!"

"What do you mean?" Helga asked curiously.

"It's just...maybe I'm not _getting_ it. I don't see past the surface of what Shakespeare wrote, I'm not **good** at that sort of thing. I've _tried_ to understand what my character is feeling, I really _have_. I just...if I can't at least..._understand_ how 'Love At First Sight' is possible, then how on **earth** am I supposed to act like it's how I'm feeling?" Arnold looked at Helga a little desperately.

The blonde girl shifted her eyes nervously, "Wha-what are you looking at **me** for, _Football Head?_"

Suddenly struck with inspiration, Arnold sat up and turned towards her, "Wait, Helga you're _really_ good at reading between the lines. I know you don't like to advertise this sort of thing, but you're _really_ insightful and...maybe **you** can help me with this? Maybe I'm missing the point, or maybe there's something I can connect with or relate to in here that I just don't see."

"_Uh_...well I-"

"_**Please**_, Helga."

Helga heaved an aggravated sigh, "Well, _sheesh_ Arnoldo if you're going to beg and plead about it."

"So, you'll help?"

She huffed as she crossed her arms over her plain T-shirt, "I _guess_. What **exactly** would you like my coveted and desired insight on?"

Arnold bit his lip as he thought it over. After a moment, he spoke up, "Well, I guess I don't really doubt the _idea_ of them loving each other so much as I doubt the whole 'Love At First Sight' thing." He looked over at her thoughtfully, "What do _you_ think about it? Do you think it's possible?"

Helga was unable to do anything but blink at him for a few moments before scoffing, "What, are you _**nuts?**_ Of **course** I don't _believe_ in that mushy stuff! All this play is about is two horny, teenage kids who make some rash and selfish decisions that end up costing several people's lives and _ruining_ a bunch of others in the process." When Arnold looked away in slight disappointment, Helga sighed before she started speaking again. Arnold turned to her curiously, as her voice was probably the softest he'd ever heard it, "_But_...if I **did** believe in that sort of thing, well I'd say that it's not really so much a '_sight_' thing. I think that...for **some** people, their heart just _knows_. That, there's a little piece of it missing, and it just waits for the moment when it won't be incomplete anymore. So, it's not falling in love the moment you **see** this person, but it's your _heart_ finding that missing piece. That moment...that _discovery_ can happen because of a look, a touch...a few simple words," Helga said slowly as she stared in front of her, her gaze distant, "And it doesn't matter _when_ it happens. You could be a teenager...you could ninety years old, or you could be...you could be _three_ years old. None of that matters when it's your heart. So, **that's** why it doesn't often seem like it makes _sense_, because love-**that** sort of love, doesn't need to be _justified_ for why it is. It just **is**." Helga paused for a moment and wiped her hands on her jeans before clearing her throat a little. In a melancholy tone, she continued, "But, I _don't_ believe in that." She looked over and caught Arnold's entranced eyes, "And that _isn't_ what happened in the play. I...I think it was just another case of dramatic teenage emotions in overdrive. But _some_ people like to believe all that other stuff is true. I'm...I'm just not one of them. I hope that helped," Helga finished before getting up and walking off.

Arnold was left there, feeling more overwhelmed than he could ever remember feeling before. He realized that his heart was **pounding**, but he wasn't sure _why_. Something...something Helga had _said_...he had practically **felt** something in his head click into place. What that **was**, he didn't know.

There **were** a couple things he _was_ fairly certain of, however, and that was, one: Helga **did** believe that true love was real.

And, two:..._Apparently_, so did **he**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

Summary: What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

Note: As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I'd REALLY encourage you all to take a listen to this chapter's song, as it is the main theme of the play. I heard it during the trailer for the new Romeo and Juliet movie, and I think it's pretty good.

_Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:_ Lonely Day by _Phantom Planet_

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** Skin by _Zola Jesus_ (**Main Theme**)

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_**"...And though I am sold, not yet enjoy'd"**_

* * *

**Rehearsal.**

It was the beginning of the third week of rehearsals, and with the night of the play the following Friday night, most of the play was coming together.

Except for, that is, the main focus of the play.

That whole _romance_ part.

Arnold had been putting in a valiant effort to at least _try_ and seem attracted to Lila, but all that came through was a very flat performance.

Lila, while not a bad actress, did not appear able to seem as though she were interested in Arnold either. However, it was only so **glaringly** obvious because her counterpart was so completely _bad_ at acting.

They were currently running through the balcony scene, with Arnold nervously clinging to the ladder as Lila ran her lines.

"'I will not fail. 'Tis twenty year till then.'" Lila paused and tilted her head endearingly, "'I have forgot why I did call thee back.'"

Arnold cleared his throat a little before replying unsure, "'Let me stand here till...' _Uh-_ 'till thou remember it.'"

Lila sweetly clasped her hands together with a sigh and rested her elbows on the balcony railing, so that her and Arnold's faces were a few inches apart, "'I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company.'"

Acutely uncomfortable at the close proximity, Arnold shifted his eyes to anywhere but hers as he recalled the next line, "_Uh_...'And I'll still stay to have thee still forget...,' _Um_-" Arnold glanced down at his script, and spouted off the next line quickly, "'Forgetting any other home but this.'"

"''Tis-

"Alright, now _there_..." Mr. Simmons spoke up as he jotted down a note on the script, "**Right** before that line would be the _perfect_ place for a kiss. Arnold," the teacher looked up to where the lead role was, "Try hard to remember these lines need to be full of _longing_, alright?"

The blond sighed, "Right."

* * *

Later, Gerald caught a quick break and went in search of his best friend. He found Arnold off in a corner backstage, lying on the floor with his script covering his face.

"_Mm-mm-**mm!**_ Arnold, my man...you look pathetic."

"Let me wallow in peace, Gerald."

The teen rolled his eyes at the monotone response, before bending down and swiping the script up. He looked down at his friend with a raised brow, "Sit up, bro. You're embarrassin' me."

With a sigh, the teen sat up, "I don't know **how** much _more_ of this I can stand, Gerald."

"What's the big deal, man?" the African American asked with a shrug and sat down beside Arnold, "I mean, Lila is probably one of _the most_ attractive girls in school. I don't understand why this is so hard for you?"

"Well, I don't _**either!**_" Arnold snapped in frustration. With a grunt, Arnold pushed himself up from the floor, "You think I _want_ to be this uncomfortable all the time? Look, I **know** Lila is pretty but there is just _nothing_ between us! I _dread_ my scenes with her." Leaning his forehead against the wall, he sighed again, "What the hell is **wrong** with me, Gerald?"

"_Man_, nothing's wrong with you!" Gerald lept up and laid a reassuring hand on Arnold's shoulder, "I didn't mean to upset you. You were right, you can't just..._force_ this sort of thing."

"Gerald...this isn't getting any better," Arnold looked over at him with exhaustion and worry, "The **entire** school play is going to be _ruined_ all because of _me_. I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the entire student body in less than _two weeks!_"

Gerald was silent for a few moments before replying thoughtfully, "Well hey, look on the brightside, Arnold! In a couple of months, you probably won't ever see most of these guys ever again!"

The blond shot his friend a slanted look, "I think you ought to leave the 'looking on the brightside' thing to the professionals."

* * *

That night, Arnold was sprawled across his bed attempting to relax, when someone knocked on his door.

Arnold frowned, "Who is it?"

"Helga. Now, hurry up and open the door already before I bust it down!"

Arnold let out a lengthy groan as he got up and opened the door, "**What** are you _doing_ here, Helga?"

Shoving past him, the blonde made her way over to the desk and pulled from her tote bag a laptop. Sitting in the chair, she powered it up, "_Unfortunately_, I need your opinion on what I've got for the main theme song for the play."

"Why should it matter what _I_ think?" Arnold inquired while rubbing his eyes.

Helga turned and offered him a look that clearly stated she thought he was _stupid_, "You're the lead role in this play, _Football Head_. If you don't..._**feel** _the music, then everybody might as well just go home." She gave a slight lift of her shoulder as she turned back to the laptop, "However, I don't think there's _anything_ that could save the play from the blandness between you and _Lila_, but at least the right music could distract from it a bit."

Annoyed, Arnold rolled his eyes and snapped, "Why don't you bother Lila about this then? She's the lead, too."

Helga snorted, "_Oh_, puh-_leeze_ Arnold. Lila wouldn't get this. This music should evoke _**passion!**_ Little Miss _Perfect_ wouldn't know what **that** sort of passion is, unless it was shoved right up her-

"Oh, come on Helga! You're over exaggerating," Arnold huffed as his cheeks went bright red, "Lila would get the point of this **just** as well as I would."

The teen turned and gave him a skeptical look, "Even if that _were_ true, _Romeo_...there's more to it than just **knowing** that sort of passion exists, and then having experienced it for _yourself_."

Arnold shifted uncomfortably, "Well, what makes you think I have any idea what that's like?"

Helga raised a brow, "When you and Savannah dated Junior year, while she never spilled any dirty details, she certainly..._implied_ there were **plenty** of very dirty, _satisfying_ details."

Arnold flushed a deeper shade of red as Helga smirked wickedly at him. When she turned back around, he glared and crossed his arms, "_Alright_, then if that's the case...how do **you** know so much about it?"

Helga's head whipped around, and though her cheeks were a deep pink she scowled, "None of your _business_, Football Head! Now, let's just get on with this so I can get out of here."

"_Please_," Arnold gestured with mock interest.

Helga rolled her eyes as she turned to the screen again, "I found a bunch of tracks that's from trailers and stuff for most of the play and I've already edited most of it to fit in with the timings of the scenes," she rattled off as she pulled up a folder, "But I found this one track that I think is _perfect_ for the play. It's not...**romantic** _per say_, which is why **I** think it's very fitting. I mean, it's not exactly _news_ to anyone that Romeo and Juliet is a romantic tragedy. The song is almost..._painful_, and it makes it rather beautifully ironic, **if** I do say so myself."

"I'll take your word for it," Arnold remarked a little flatly as he leaned his hands onto the desk.

"Right," Helga cleared her throat and faced the screen again. After a double click, chords played by a piano flowed through the speakers, "I'm picturing this part being played _right_ before Romeo sees Juliet for the first time," she closed her eyes to see the vision clearer, "Right..._there_, **that's** when he looks across and sees her."

Arnold was about to retort, saying if she wants him to actually _hear_ the song, she ought to be quiet, but he glanced down at her and the words died on his lips.

Her eyes were closed, and her face was slightly tilted up as she took in the music. His heart tripped in his chest, but he didn't really notice as Helga was still talking, painting pictures of the scenes with the music.

"_Mmm_, I'm think I'll loop the beginning with the chorus here for the balcony scene. It'll call for a couple pauses, but nothing will interfere with the dialogue." Helga continued to describe the various scenes, unaware Arnold really couldn't hear a word she was saying at this point. Had he ever seen her face so...unguarded? In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but notice that it was one of those rare times he got to see the _real_ Helga. Although, lately, the sightings hadn't been all _that_ rare. The music was coming to a close, and Helga gave a small hum, "I'm **pretty** sure I'd play the same segment from the first meeting for the crypt scene, and then loop it with the chorus. Mashing them together for the two deaths, I think will be good." Helga opened her eyes and looked up, "_So_, what do you...think."

Her voice had trailed off, and Arnold saw her eyes widened a little in surprise. He heard her small intake of breath at the same time he felt his stomach flip.

They were close. _Too_ close.

Arnold's mind was **screaming** to back off, but his body was frozen. His eyes were stuck on Helga's, and her's were probably the _bluest_ eyes he'd ever **seen**. Their color was deep like sapphires, and cloudy with something that made Arnold's muscles quiver. Her gaze quickly shot from his eyes, to his lips, and then back up again which only made Arnold do the same.

Were they even _closer_ now? How could they **possibly** be closer, and not even be _touching?_

The whole encounter felt as though it had dragged on forever, but when the deafening sound of a car backfiring cut through the silence, Arnold had realized it had only been a few heavy moments.

The two jolted to their senses, and avoided any eye contact. Helga swiftly turned and powered down the laptop as Arnold took a generous step backwards.

"_Um_, I think it's good. You should definitely go with it."

"Great, thanks Arnold," Helga stammered in a rush as she shoved the laptop into her bag, "See ya later."

As the door shut behind her, Arnold let out an uneven breath.

Either Helga was right, and that song pulled every ounce of _passion_ out of him...

_**Or**_, there was something _seriously_ wrong with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

_**Note:**_ As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

_Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:_ Skin by _Zola Jesus_ (**Main Theme**)

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** Standing Still by _Jewel_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_**"Can I go forward when my heart is here?"**_

* * *

**Wednesday; Rehearsal.**

"Everyone, please settled down for a moment," Mr. Simmons requested before continuing, "Now, I'd like to run through the balcony scene, as well as the fight scene between Tybalt and Mercutio, and then Tybalt and Romeo. Unfortunately, Lila cannot be at rehearsal today. She had something come up, and needed to take care of it. So..." the English teacher searched the crowd until his eyes found their target, "Helga, I'd like for _you_ to fill in as Juliet today so Arnold can run through the balcony scene."

The auditorium went quiet at this announcement, and Helga shifted her eyes nervously, "_M-me?_"

Simmons nodded, "Of course. After all, you are Lila's understudy."

A few whispers of surprise broke out through the cast, and Arnold looked over at the blonde teen.

"I didn't know you had tried out for the role, Helga," Arnold stated a little suspiciously.

Helga did her best to appear nonchalant, "Yeah well, like I said: this shit looks good for scholarship applications. Originally, I had gunned for the lead role, because **that** would look even better." She snorted as she shrugged her shoulders, "_Obviously_, I had tried out before I found out _**you** _were playing Romeo, otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my breath."

Arnold grumbled angrily to himself as he walked off to take his place for the scene, missing Helga's small sigh of relief.

They began the scene, and Arnold managed his way through the monologue. He _was_ getting better, as far as the memorization went, though his performance was still lacking in emotion.

"'...airy region stream so bright that...so bright,' _Um_...'so bright that...**birds** would sing and think it were not night.'" Arnold paused to notice Helga lean her face against her palm as she gazed wistfully at towards the bright stage light used for the 'moon.' He cleared his throat a little and went on with a few more pauses, though no glances at his script yet.

Finally, it was Helga's line. Arnold only had a moment to notice that she didn't even have a script in her hand, and then she was speaking gently, "'O Romeo, _Romeo_, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and _refuse_ thy **name**. _Or_ if thou wilt not, be but _sworn_ my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

Everyone, including Arnold, seemed stunned at her recitation. Arnold could only blink up at her, feeling as though he'd heard these words for the first time and _actually_ understood what they meant.

Helga shifted her gaze down at him, and gave him a pointed look. Arnold shook his head and recalled his next line. He stage-whispered as he genuinely was able to look up at her with both awe and curiosity, "'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'"

Helga casually leaned back from the balcony, "'Tis but thy _name_ that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague...'" She paused as she leaned against the balcony, facing the audience with a frown, "'What's _Montague?_ It is nor hand nor foot nor arm nor face...'" Helga rested her elbow on the balcony, placed her chin upon her hand, and gave an almost suggestive smile, "'nor any other part belonging to a man.'" Even as the smile slid off her face to a frown, Arnold couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. He was glad he was hiding beneath the balcony for this part, so no one could see and he once again thought she was surprisingly _good_.

As their scene went on, and he had to climb the ladder to continue their dialogue, Helga continued to do wonderfully. She was following the marks Mr Simmons had mapped out for the scene, while at the same time bringing a realness to the lines. Arnold's rarely showcased competitive side started showing through, as he felt engaged in the scene simply to keep up with her.

It was impossible though, as he had had to pull his script out a couple of times, but overall the scene didn't fall so _flat_ for once.

Helga, with her back to him feigning slight embarrassment, was reciting, "'...therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love which the dark hath so discovered."

"'_Lady_, by yonder blessed moon I vow...,'" Arnold looked and gestured towards the 'moon', "'that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

Helga's hand cupped the side of his face to turn it towards hers, while her other hand rested against his lips to silence him, "'O swear **not** by the _moon_...,'" Helga retracted her hands as she looked up to the stage light, unaware of the effect her touch had had on Arnold, "'th'inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb,'" Helga turned to him with a challenging look and arched brow, "'Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.'"

The delivery of her last line was such a familiar tone to him, that Arnold said his next line like a retort without even realizing it, "'Then what shall I swear by?'"

"'Do not swear at all.'" Helga's gaze softened as she came over and rested her arms on the balcony and leaned slightly forward, placing their faces only mere inches apart, "'_Or_ if thou wilt, swear by thy _gracious_ self, which is the God of my idolatry...,'" Inadvertently, her eyes dropped to his lips and then back to his eyes again, "'And I'll believe thee.'"

Arnold felt a little dizzy, which was concerning since he was several feet off the ground at the moment, and his own eyes dropped to her lips as well. He had to force his eyes back to hers before they lingered too long, and after another moment of the two holding eye contact, Helga gave him another pointed look. Though, it seemed beneath that look, she was _just_ as shaky as he.

He blinked rapidly as he tried to recall the next line, "I..._um_," he snuck a glance at his script and looked back up, still finding his face quite close to Helga's. Unaware of the lidded gaze he was giving her, he quietly managed out, "'If my _heart's_ dear love-

Before Helga could cut him off with her next line, Mr. Simmons interrupted, "Perfect! _There_, Arnold **right** before your line would be a very natural place to share a kiss with Lila."

Feeling as though a bucket of water had been dumped on him, Arnold couldn't stop his shoulders from drooping. He shot a quick glance at Helga, who had got up from her place and was at the other end of the balcony with her back to him, "Oh..._uh_, right. I'll, _um_...write that down."

He felt strangely..._disappointed_, but he wasn't sure why.

Or _maybe_, he just didn't **want** to know why.

* * *

"Alright, let's take the scene from the top," Mr. Simmons directed, and Harold and Curly took their places on the stage as Arnold went to stand in one of the wings.

Helga snorted from behind him, "Good _God_, if I have to watch your painful portrayal of this scene one more time, I think I might **gag**."

"You know, no one is _forcing_ you to watch me on stage _Helga_," Arnold snapped out irritably.

"Shows what **you** know, _Hair Boy_. **I've** got to keep track of all the marks and cues so I can make sure the music is edited just right."

Arnold turned to give the teen a glare, "It's **your** choice to be so _anal_ about the music for this stupid play, Pataki. So quit whining about having to watch me."

With his cue coming up, Helga sneered as she crossed her arms, "_Ooh_, with an attitude like **that** you _might_ just bring some life to this scene, _Football Head._"

With a growl, Arnold stormed off and did his best not to grit out his first few lines. As the scene went on, Arnold happened to catch Helga's eye. Her gaze was devious as she feigned a bored yawn, causing Arnold's jaw to tighten.

Harold held out his sword as he loudly recited in a mostly monotone voice, "'Thou wretch-ed boy, that...didst con-sort him here,' _Uh-_ 'shalt with him hence.'"

Unconsciously tapping into that pent up irritation Helga had suggested he use, Arnold unsheathed the prop sword and hotly replied, "'_This_ shall determine that!'"

The two went through the choreographed fight, though Harold struggled a bit to keep up with Arnold's movements. Even as the stage blow caused Harold a little unscripted pain, Mr. Simmons seemed to ignore it as he clapped in satisfaction.

"Arnold, well done! That was a very convincing display of raw anger. Keep it up!"

Arnold merely rolled his eyes and shot Helga an annoyed glare, and when she caught it she simply shrugged and turned her nose up at him.

* * *

**Thursday; Rehearsal.**

With Lila back, she and Arnold ran through their lines and Mr. Simmons tried to hide his disappointment that things did not go as well as they had the day before.

The two were running through the Morning After scene, and were currently embracing while Lila recited her lines and cupped Arnold's face in her hands.

Unsurprisingly for Arnold, he was _ridiculously_ uncomfortable.

_**Why** _was this **so** _hard?_

_Why_ should he feel so uncomfortable being this close to a pretty girl? _Why_ had it been so different yesterday with Helga?

Not to say _**that** _hadn't been uncomfortable. **Or** that Helga isn't rather pretty herself. She just wasn't so..._obvious_ about it.

But, his feeling of discomfort with Helga was **different** than how it was with Lila. With Lila, it was uncomfortable because of the almost _negative_ amount of chemistry between the two of them.

With Helga, however, there was simply too _**much**_.

It was _raw_, and **heavy** and nearly _**tangible** _and so of _course_ **that** was uncomfortable...and _strange_.

Now, as Lila wound her arms around him and pressed her body against him, he couldn't stop the visible tensing of his body. He half-heartedly wrapped his own arms around the petite redhead, and numbly rattled off his lines.

As Mr. Simmons tiredly coached the blond lead on the scene, Helga watched from out of the corner of her eyes.

Despite the fact that there was a _barren wasteland_ of emotion between Lila and Arnold, Helga had decided that enough was enough.

It was time to knock off Little Miss Perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

_**Note:**_ As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

_Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:_ Standing Still by _Jewel_

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** Kiss With a Fist by _Florence and the Machine_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

_**"Give me my sin again."**_

* * *

After rehearsal that night, Helga made her way over to Lila's with the excuse of needing her opinion on the music.

Once she was there, she was _certain_ she'd be able to convince the redhead to drop out of the play with little resistance.

But of course, since this was one of Helga's schemes, it couldn't be **that** easy now could it?

"It's such a _violent_ play, Lila. Don't you think? I mean, all those bloody sword fights and everything. Doesn't it just _disgust_ you?" Helga asked as she powered up the laptop.

From her seat on the edge of the bed, Lila waved her hand, "Not at all. The violence only serves to underscore the _real_ meaning of the play, which is that love conquers all."

Helga turned and blinked at Lila as she tried to keep up her poker face, "_Wha_- well, what about all those lines? I mean, there are **so** many of them! You still haven't even gotten _half_ of your scenes down yet. I mean, what if you blow it on stage?"

Lila smiled at the thought a chuckled lightly, "_Oh_, I never get stage fright. I just feel oh so comfortable in front of an audience."

Helga stumbled over her excuse,"Well, _uh_...well, what about that crazy costume you have to wear?"

She shook her head as though amused, "I've seen the work Sheena's done on the dress. I think it's just...delightful. Not to mention the other costumes she's put together for the role. She's a _very_ talented-

"But, you and Arnold don't even have any _chemistry!_" Helga blurted out.

The freckled teen frowned, "That doesn't mean I should just..._give up_, Helga."

Helga stood up from the chair and looked away from the teen, "_Look_, Lila...I **have** to play Juliet."

"Why, Helga?" Lila inquired.

"Because I just _**do**_, _okay?_" Helga replied desperately.

Lila arched her brow and frowned, "Well, if you don't have a _reason_-

"I **have** a reason!" Helga cut off as she turned away from her, "I just can't...**tell** you what it is!"

Lila brought a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "...It isn't by any chance because you like _Arnold_, is it?"

Helga's eyes widened in shock as she froze, before turning around and shooting Lila an appalled look, "Are you crazy?"

"_Oh_, because if **that** was the _reason_...," Lila began cheerfully, "if you wanted to play Juliet because you really _like_ Arnold, and you wanted to kiss him or something? Why, I sure could understand that." She clasped her hands together sweetly, "I guess I'd think it was...ever so sweet. And I _wouldn't_ mind giving you the part, so you could do it."

The blonde stared at Lila in disbelief, "You mean, if I said I liked Arnold...then you'd let me play Juliet?"

Lila shrugged her shoulders softly, "Sure Helga, but...you _don't_."

"_Uh_, wait- wait a minute-

"Yes, Helga?" Lila folded her hands in her lap as she looked at the blonde a little smugly.

"_Uh_, strictly hypothetically: **if** I said that I liked Arnold, talk about a crazy idea...," Helga nervously chuckled before going on, "would you **swear** never to tell a _soul_ about it?"

"I suppose so, if it was like...a _secret_ of something," Lila replied.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Helga paced the floor in front of Lila, "**And** would you also understand that, and this is _still_ hypothetical, that _**if** _I told you I liked Arnold and you spilled the beans to **anybody**...that I would _strangle_ you with my **bare hands?**" Helga ground out as she mimed the gesture.

Lila replied nervously, "...Well, I'm sure I would never tell."

Helga rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and balled her fists. Her shoulders sagged in defeat before muttering under her breath.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear you," Lila leaned forward with a frown.

Helga mumbled a little louder as her shoulders hunched.

"I'm _sorry_ Helga, you're mumbling-

"I. Like. _**ARNOLD!**_" Helga shouted as she whipped around to face a surprised Lila. Before the redhead could even speak, Helga rambled on, "I'm head over heels, hook-line-and-sinker, over the moon, loop-de-loop, I'm in _**love** _with the boy!" The blonde held her hands out in front of her as her breath heaved, "_Happy_ now? Happy?"

Lila was silent for a moment before smiling coyly at Helga, "I kinda had a funny feeling you _liked_ him."

"So can I have the part?" Helga sighed.

"Of course, Helga!"

Helga immediately straightened, "Thanks!" She went over and grabbed her stuff then headed for the door. Before she closed it behind her, she peeked back in, "_Oh_, and remember: if you tell anyone?"

As Helga repeated the gesture of strangling, Lila raised her right arm, "I promise."

Helga shot her a grateful smile before closing the door.

* * *

**Friday; Rehearsal.**

"...and so Mr. Simmons, I've decided to step down from the role of Juliet. I feel that the...lack of chemistry is going to keep the play from it's full potential. I'm ever so sorry to have to do this, but I'm oh too certain that it's the right thing to do."

Mr. Simmons sighed in disappointment and rubbed the back of his neck, "Gosh Lila, if you're sure. It's just...the play is a week from _today_."

"I know," Lila looked down. When she looked back up, she saw Helga not too far off, and smiled a little slyly. She turned to Mr. Simmons and spoke louder than usual, gaining the attention of several members of the cast, Arnold and Helga included, "But I'm _oh_ too sure that Arnold and Helga's chemistry is **exactly** what this play needs."

"_Huh?_" Helga whipped around to stare in surprise at Lila, before feeling all too aware of several pairs of eyes on her, namely _Arnold's_.

The young man turned away from Helga's form to where Mr. Simmons and Lila were, "Wait a minute...what's going on?"

"Well, Lila has decided she isn't right for the part of Juliet," Simmons explained before addressing the cast in a louder voice, "As of today..._Helga_ will be playing the role of Juliet."

Murmurs spread through the cast as Helga awkwardly shifted her feet, "Oh..._uh_, great."

"Now, I want you all to get into your groups and run your lines," Mr. Simmons directed before turning to Arnold and Helga, "and let's have you two run that first meeting scene. Kisses and all." He looked at Arnold pointedly, not in the mood to tolerate the teen's normal reluctance at this all too familiar situation.

Arnold was _terrified_, and his body felt jumpy at the prospect of kissing Helga.

The two silently took their places on stage, and Arnold's voice was lacking sureness as he spoke his lines.

As the two went through their dialogue, Arnold felt the knot in his stomach tighten more and more.

"'Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?'"

"'_Aye_, pilgrim...'" Helga clasped his hands and brought them up, pressing the palms flat against her own, "'lips that they must use in _prayer_.'"

Arnold took half a step closer to her, "'O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'"

Helga tilted her head a little and arched her brow slightly, "'Saints do not _move_, though grant for prayer's sake.'"

"...'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.'" Arnold leaned down and closed the gap between them, and his eyes shut of their own accord. The kiss was brief, and he only registered that her lips were _really_ soft and his whole body felt feverish.

The distance between them was almost nonexistent, and the entire auditorium had gone silent. The kiss had been awkward, yet the chemistry between Arnold and Helga was _palpable_.

Helga glanced around nervously, and reverted to her defense mechanism. With a snort, she stepped back and crossed her arms, "**That's** what I'm going to have to work with?"

Arnold blinked once, and then his eyes widened in brief shock. A second later, and his face fell into a look of aggravated determination and his jaw clenched.

Mr. Simmons cleared his throat, unable to decide if he was pleased or not at the chemistry he just witnessed, "Let's just...let's keep it going, kids."

Arnold managed his next line through his teeth, "'_Thus_ from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd'"

Helga sighed dramatically before reciting in a bored tone, "'Then have my lips the sin that they have took?'"

Simmons sighed, "_Please_, you two. **Please**, at least _try_ to say the lines like you mean them?"

However, Arnold could only force out in a strained, irritated voice, "'_Sin_ from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd. Give me my sin again.'" As Arnold moved towards her, Helga had the audacity to feign a yawn.

"_So_, are you going to put a little more **effort** into it this time, or did you use up all your _mojo_ with Savannah?" Helga asked snidely before sneering up at him.

Mr. Simmons cringed, Gerald shook his head and Phoebe slapped her palm to her forehead.

Arnold growled in anger before turning away from her and paced a couple steps, and Simmons opened his mouth to speak.

However, before he could, Arnold turned around and moved to Helga. He took her face in his hands and took her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted mere seconds before he pulled her back. With his hands still cupping her face mere inches from his own, and not a sound from anyone in the auditorium, Arnold stared down into Helga's shocked and dazed face.

Arnold's mouth turned up in a subtle, smug grin as he said firmly, "Your. Line."

Helga blinked rapidly and without realizing it, licked her lips. She spoke a little breathlessly, "'You kiss by the book.'"

After a moment, Simmons cleared his throat, "_Um_, alright that was..._uh_, **very** special. Let's...let's move on to another scene now, shall we?"

His voice broke the two out of the intense moment, and Arnold's hands instantly softened as he replayed what just happened in his head. The two shared a look before Arnold pulled his hands away, and they both took a step back from each other and avoided eye contact.

Everyone was unable to wipe the shock from their faces at what they just witnessed, and Rhonda was the only one to voice what everyone was thinking, "Oh. My. _God_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! or Romeo & Juliet, or anything that sounds like I could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU.

_**Note:**_ As much as I love the episode "The School Play" I have several beefs with it. The fact that they made such a big deal out of the final kiss is rather silly, considering there is more than one scripted kiss in the play. But yes, they were just kids so I let that one slide. But, during the episode, they don't even place the few scenes there are in order! Always drove me crazy.

So, after my most recent viewing of this episode, I was struck with inspiration. A wonderful 'What If' Scenario. This will detail the episode with the gang in High School now (with everything else in their childhood, i.e. FTi, finding Arnold's parents, etc still having happened) with a couple exceptions: Arnold and Helga had never become a couple and Arnold's parents remained in Hillwood.

I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

I hope you all enjoy this 'What If' story!

_Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:_ Kiss With a Fist by _Florence and the Machine_

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:** While We Were Dreaming by _Pink Mountaintops_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**"And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night..."**_

* * *

**Saturday Night. City Lake.**

Arnold once again glanced up at the sky, tracking the seemingly distant clouds before remarking to Gerald, "I _still_ say its going to rain."

His friend waved him off, "_Please_, Arnold. Party will be over before your _supposed_ storm gets here."

Arnold merely hummed in response as he tucked his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Hey man, I'll catch up with you in a bit. I'mma go talk with my girl."

The blond watched his friend walk off before scoping out the scene across the lake's shore. The Seniors had a party here every year, and it was in full swing. Arnold stopped to chat with a few friends from school, and as he broke off from them Rhonda approached him abruptly.

"_Oh_, hey Rhonda. Having fun?"

The raven beauty gave a casual, dainty shrug, "If you call trudging around in mud _fun_, then I'm having _oodles_ of it."

"_Uh_, well-

"_Actually_, you're **just** the guy I wanted to see Arnold."

"I am?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

Arnold tensed, though tried to sound casual, "What happened yesterday?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes impolitely, "Oh _please_, Arnold. Stupidity doesn't become you."

Bristling a little, Arnold replied quickly, "_Look_, I don't know what-

"I'm _talking_ about the overwhelming amount of sexual tension between **you** and **Helga**, Doll."

Arnold sputtered for a few moments before finally managing coherent words, "I think you're being a little over-

"_Hardly_, Arnold," Rhonda cut off confidently. Shifting on her hip, she gazed up at him through her lashes, "As if that _kiss_ hadn't made it clear enough, **certainly** watching you two run through the Morning After scene made it _glaringly_ so. My _God_, it was like watching the beginning to a very bad porno."

"_Rhonda_."

"What?" She shrugged prettily, "It _**was**_. I mean, even you and I didn't have **that** much chemistry, and I'd like to think we're on pretty good terms. Whereas you and Helga can't seem to _stand_ each other. It **certainly** explains why the chemistry is _so_ intense."

"I think you're over exaggerating," Arnold replied flatly, even as his face burned with embarrassment.

"You know you _really_ ought to do something about the _absurd_ amount of chemistry, or else it will just be _too_ uncomfortable to watch," Rhonda went on as though she hadn't heard him, "Although, I don't personally recommend screwing each others **brains** out until _after_ the play is finished. Otherwise all that chemistry could go '_poof_'!"

Arnold's jaw had dropped in shock, and he quickly stammered a denial, "_Rhonda_, are you **insane?** There's absolutely _**nothing** _going on between Helga and I, and there _certainly_ won't be anything like **that** happening either!" Composing himself a little, Arnold stood up straighter, "**And** in _case_ you've forgotten this one _tiny_ detail, Helga can't even _stand_ me 98 percent of the time."

Rhonda tilted her head once as she looked up at him slyly, "Helga can hate you until the day she dies, Arnold. That doesn't change the fact that there's _obviously_ some seriously unresolved sexual tension between you two. _Speaking_ of which…" Rhonda trailed off before she brought her hands to his face and pulled his lips down to hers. Arnold's eyes widened in shock as the raven haired teen thoroughly kissed him for several seconds, to which he responded with out of pure surprise.

When she pulled back with a seemingly satisfied smirk, Arnold gaped down at her, "What the hell was that about?"

"If there's _one_ thing I'm truly missing out on from backing out of the play, it's those _lips_ of yours," She replied in that slow, sensual way of hers.

Unable to help that tug of desire, Arnold stuttered out, "What...why did-

"I recall on a few occasions Savannah mentioning just how..._thorough_ you always were," She took a step towards him and lightly trailed her thumb across his bottom lip, "She was _such_ of fan of _these_, as well. Can't say I blame her." With a final shrug, Rhonda turned around and headed off without another word, leaving Arnold a little stunned and light headed.

Oh _yeah_, they certainly had some chemistry. Arnold wouldn't deny that.

Turning around, Arnold happened to catch sight of said ex-girlfriend, and he shook his head lightly before heading over.

Savannah was a pretty, petite brunette who had the wonderful ability of making people smile. After being friends all of freshman year, and most of their sophomore year, she and Arnold had started to date. They stayed together until the very end of Junior year, when it was simply a matter of they weren't the right people for each other. They'd shared a lot together, _including_ being each other's first time.

The brunette, currently walking with her current boyfriend Thomas, was someone Arnold cared about very much, despite no longer being together anymore. Although, it was not in any sort of _romantic_ way, and as he approached the couple, he had a brief thought of how happy he was for her before waving to them in greeting.

"_Hey_ Arnold!" Savannah greeted brightly.

"Hey Savannah, hey Thomas."

"How's it going, man?" The dark haired teen asked from beside his girlfriend, offering a genuine smile.

"Pretty good. You guys having fun?"

"_Yeah_, it's a **blast!**" the petite teen replied.

"Hey, Thomas, mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a minute?"

The teen shrugged, "Not at all. I'll be over with the guys, okay?" Thomas said to his girlfriend before parting after a quick peck. He clapped an amiable hand on Arnold's shoulder as he past by.

"So, what's up?" Savannah inquired perkily.

"_Oh_ nothing, just wanted to ask a small request."

"Sure! Just name it."

The blonde smirked down into Savannah's wide, doe eyed gaze, "Quit talking about my..._performance_ to everyone in the girls bathroom."

Savannah blushed prettily as she giggled, "_Oh_, but I haven't! _Er_...well, not since we broke up anyway."

"Well, whatever you said left...a lasting impression, apparently. I keep getting all these girls talking about my skills as a kisser," Arnold teased.

Savannah laughed, "_Whoops!_ At least I was always nice though, _huh?_"

Arnold gave the brunette a warm, side hug as he chuckled, "Yeah, _thanks_."

* * *

The party would have gone on for far longer if the skies hadn't decided to open up. Since Gerald had bailed on him earlier with Phoebe, he wasn't around for Arnold to tell him 'I told you so!', which was irritating to no end right about now.

"_Ugh_, of **course** I get stuck with the Football Head as my ride home!"

_Or_, he could be irritated for a completely **different** reason.

Arnold balled his fists tightly, though he didn't reply to Helga's whining as they both made their way through the downpour towards his single bench pick-up truck. He had somehow gotten stuck with the task of driving Helga home, since a bunch of people had carpooled here, and now he and Helga were basically the only ones still left.

As headlights flashed, and tail lights brightened from the various cars making their way out, the two blondes made their way across the slick ground.

Finally, the two made to the light blue, old pick-up and Arnold quickly unlocked Helga's side before getting in on his. As water dripped down from his blond tendrils of matted hair, Arnold got the keys in the ignition and started the truck up. Arnold fastened his seatbelt and quickly glanced to make sure Helga had done the same, noting that she sat crossly with her arms folded across her chest, before moving the car forward.

"_Can't_ you go any faster, pal?" Helga snapped, pulling the light jacket tighter over the simple tank she wore.

Arnold gritted his teeth, "Only if you want to end up in a ditch, _Helga_."

Helga rolled her eyes, "_Excuse me_ for wanting to be out of your company as _soon_ as possible."

"Maybe you should've tried a little _harder_ to hitch a ride with someone **else** then," Arnold snarled as his hands tightened around the wheel in frustration.

"You think I'd still be stuck in here with _you_ if I hadn't?" Helga sneered.

Arnold, thoroughly pissed up, growled in aggravation before pulling off to the side of the rode.

"What the hell are you _doing_, Football Head?" Helga demanded.

As Arnold unclicked his seatbelt, he muttered, "Dealing with this."

He reached over and unclicked Helga's seatbelt, and she gaped furiously at him, "Oh, _hell_ no! You're crazy if you think I'm getting out of this-

Arnold cupped his hand behind her neck and tugged her forward, covering her lips with his own. His mouth moved heatedly against hers, and after a moment of shock Helga's own returned the action with great fervor. Her hands reached over and gripped his soaking shirt as her other hand could only grasped the arm that was now laced in her wet hair.

Arnold's other hand gripped at her waist and dragged her onto his lap as he continued to kiss her deeply and desperately. Helga wrapped her arms around his neck as she shifted herself to straddle him, moaning as his hands burned the wet skin of her thighs that her shorts didn't cover. In trying to get closer, her backside bumped against the wheel, yet even as the car horn blared, the two didn't cease their actions. Arnold simply reached a hand below his seat, and Helga released a quick gasp as the bench jolted backwards a bit, allowing her better access to press against him.

Settling fully onto his lap, and grinding against him as she wound her fingers through his hair caused Helga to moan appreciatively at the contact. She brought her hands to his face to change the angle of the kiss as she rolled her hips again, catching the low groan from Arnold against her lips.

Arnold brought his hands up to the jacket she wore and tugged it past her shoulders, dropping his lips to the revealed soft skin. Helga bent her arms back a bit, allowing Arnold to pull the article of clothing completely off, before dragging his lips back to hers.

Arnold's hands wrapped around the backs of her thighs, pulling her harder against his growing need. As his hips jerked against her, they both moaned in satisfaction. Arnold dragged a hand up to cup the back of her neck while the other tugged her leg up higher and he lower her down onto the bench.

Helga pulled at the unbuttoned overshirt he wore, the soaking cloth sticking to his slick skin made the task more difficult than it had to be, and Arnold sat up long enough to pull it off himself before lowering himself back over her and kissing her deeply. Helga trailed her hands down his body to his hips, rolling her own against his as she dug her fingers against him, desperate to be as close as possible.

With a groan, Arnold cupped the back of her thigh and dragged it up against his hip as they moved against each other. Her leg wound around his waist and his hand trailed up to slip beneath the fabric of her tank the feel the smooth skin of her midriff dance beneath his fingers.

Arnold's lips trailed from her lips to her jaw, all the way down her neck as his hand trailed up to cup her breast over the fabric of the tank top, to which Helga gave a low, long moan that drove Arnold crazy. He brought his lips back to hers, and kissed her hungrily as her hand tangled and tugged at his hair and the other began to pull on his shirt.

The loud clap of thunder was as effective as a bucket of cold water, and the two immediately ceased.

Arnold and Helga could only stare at each other wide eyed for several long moments, before either of them moved. The two wordlessly righted themselves, and while Helga shrugged the discarded jacket back on, Arnold didn't even bother with his as he started up the truck and began to drive.

The two didn't say a single word to one another the entire trip, and after Arnold had dropped Helga off, he continued home as though in a daze.

When he finally arrived home, he went upstairs and changed into something dry before laying on his bed. As he stared up through his skylight, everything started to click into place.

And as it did, he muttered, "_Shit_, I'm in trouble."


End file.
